


Touched For The Very First Time

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Ralph, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, top Jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Touched For The Very First Time

Ralph paced up and down his room, checking various areas to make sure they were just perfect, the candles were set, the flowers were still fresh and the boombox was still working, it had to be perfect for the most perfect person in his life. Had to be nothing more nothing less just perfect.

Ralph and Jerry had moved in with each other for about 2 years now, the humans were slowly accepting androids into society as well as the fact that they can love. Jerry was allowed to live in a government-issued apartment, it wasn’t much but it was still better than Ralph’s old home so he was convinced to live with him. Since then they were joined at the hip, sometimes by the lips, and it has been the greatest 2 years of Ralph’s life. Now he was sure they could go to the next step, well he knew he was ready but he didn’t know if Jerry was, and that was the objective of tonight.

He heard the door open and close downstairs, Jerry was finally home! Ralph sat on the bed, hopping slightly in his seat as he waited for his boyfriend to come upstairs.

“Hi, Ralph! I’m so sorry I’m so late, there were some students that needed help with homework so I was at the library,” Jerry looked around the room, noticing the candles that were too close to the curtains, “what’s all this?”

“Ralph wants to ask Jerry a question, please, sit,” He patted the bed beside him.

Jerry set his bag down before sitting, practically hearing the happy buzzing aura of the android beside him.

“Did you get bothered again? I know those kids can be so mean.”

“No no, Ralph is fine, he is actually concerned about Jerry,” Ralph grabbed his hand gently, “Jerry has known Ralph for 2 years, Jerry loves Ralph, Jerry is kind to him, but Ralph thinks they could move onto the next level…but only if Jerry is okay with that…”

Jerry watched as a bright blue blush crept across Ralph’s cheeks and nose, he couldn’t help but snicker at how cute he was, “Ralph, do you want to have sex with me?” Ralph couldn’t look him in the eye but nodded, “Oh Ralph, I would love to have sex with you! But only if you’re okay with it.”

Ralph squealed happily as he hugged Jerry bouncing up and down in his seat as he yelled shouts of approval, kissing his cheeks repeatedly, Jerry giggled and returned the hug. They soon settled down, their laughing fit dying as they stared into each other’s eyes, they slowly inched closer to each other until their lips connected. Their tongues shyly connecting, Jerry tasted like candy, the children really know his weak spot, Ralph moaned at his taste.

They shifted until they were lying on the bed, Ralph on top of him as he nestled between his legs, gently grinding his crotch against the other. Jerry’s hand shot up to his hair, running his fingers through his bleached locks, moaning as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Without breaking from the kiss, Ralph slid his hands up Jerry’s shirt, feeling his lean body under his rough fingertips was soothing, he ran his hand further up his body, his thumbs running over his chest but Jerry grunted in pain and caught his wrist.

“Tss.”

“Ralph is sorry! He didn’t mean to hurt Jerry!”

“You did nothing wrong, Honey,” Jerry laughed, hiding the dull throbbing behind a smile, “It’s old but it’ll heal.”

Ralph lifted Jerry’s shirt, eyeing the faded bruise, Ralph felt rage boil in his systems but he tried his best to suppress it. There was no need to get angry, this is supposed to be a special moment. Ralph shook the thoughts out of his head before his hands roamed again, he leaned forward and kissed his chest, mindful to not hurt the bruise again as he lowered himself down Jerry’s body who smiled at how gentle he was trying to be. He kissed all over his stomach, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, looking up at Jerry for approval before taking it off completely. Ralph stared.

“Jerry is very big and hard.” He said in amazement.

Jerry blushed and averted his gaze, “no I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! Look, you fill Ralph’s mouth up a lot!”

Ralph suddenly plunged his dick in his mouth, the head reached his throat effortlessly. Jerry gasped from the wet warmth around his mouth, a sudden release in his groin, Ralph looked up in surprise as Jerry came suddenly, trying the best he could to catch all of it before sliding off.

Jerry blushed and covered his face, “I’m sorry.”

“What is Jerry sorry for?” Ralph asked as he climbed on top of him again.

“…I…I came too early.”

Ralph smiled and kissed his cheek, “That’s okay! Ralph read that that’s normal! He won’t judge Jerry if he cums early, he looks beautiful either way!”

Jerry couldn’t help but smile under his hands, Ralph always knew how to make him feel better. He felt him shift on top of him, finally moving his hands from his face and witnessing Ralph take off his clothes, his scars stretching with his body. It was a shame that they never healed but Jerry liked how the thirium-stained gashes contrasted with his pale skin and added more details to admire. Jerry sat up and kissed his neck, Ralph shuddered under his touch as he felt him run his thumbs over the edge of his scars, a feeling he could only describe as ticklish as he tried not to giggle. They could feel their dicks rub against each other with their groins so close, Ralph could feel his systems heat up as Jerry continued to kiss his neck and chest and massage his front and back, but if it kept going then they wouldn’t be able to progress the way he wanted.

He gently pushed Jerry away, giving him a reassuring smile as he laid down. Ralph took a deep breath as he lined himself up with Jerry’s member, throwing another smile at him when Jerry gave him a concerned one. Ralph moaned softly as he felt his tip press against his button, however his moans soon turned into whines of pain as he was spread open, the unfamiliar feeling making his legs tremble. Jerry, who couldn’t believe how warm he felt, rest his hands on his hips firmly.

“We don’t have to do this if you can’t, Jerry understands.”

Ralph shook his head, stablising himself by putting his hands on his chest, “No, Ralph wants to do this, he just…needs to go slow.”

Jerry looked up at him with more admiration than worry but the latter was still there, “then let Jerry help you.”

Jerry sat up once more, despite the protests of his lover, and kissed his lips, silencing him lovingly. Jerry resumed running his hands over his chest and stomach while Ralph tried his hardest to lower himself on his spike, both moaning the further down he went. He was halfway down when he felt Jerry throb inside him and his hands wrap around his waist, trying desperately to not thrust into him and take him then, but he felt so good. Ralph could feel his pump beat faster and faster with every inch he submerged inside him, Jerry was modest, his dick was huge and it was tearing Ralph open like paper.

Ralph shuddered. Jerry was fully sheathed inside him now, his tip grazing against his prostate.

“I would like to move now.” Jerry pleaded, Ralph approved.

Ralph wrapped his arms around his neck while Jerry placed his hands on his hips, lifting him up before slowly bringing him back down, a deep moan sounded in his throat as he moved. As Ralph became more adjusted to Jerry’s length, he rode him faster, his lubrication process making it easier for him. Ralph couldn’t believe what he was doing, he was actually having sex with Jerry, he was inside him and making him feel so good, and by the look on Jerry’s face he knew he was making him feel good too. In his happiness he started to bounce a little harder, meeting Jerry’s thrusts with a big smile on his face, he could feel him tighten his grip around his waist, whispering sweet nothings in his chest.

Jerry on the other hand was just ecstatic to do this with Ralph, he knew Ralph wasn’t the most stable but he loved him anyway and wanted to help. He was so happy that he trusted him so much. He loved him so dearly and wanted more ways to show just that, Ralph gave him the perfect opportunity to.

Jerry could feel Ralph’s walls contract around him and his moans turned into whines for more as he rest his head on his shoulder, he could also feel his member leak onto his stomach. He was very close. Jerry wrapped his hand around his spike, stroking it in time with his thrusts, fucking him harder and faster. Ralph twitched uncontrollably above him, his hips grinding against Jerry’s as he too rode him faster and harder, a tightening knot in his groin threatening to unravel. Before long, Ralph released a loud animalistic moan as he came onto himself and Jerry, clear ooze everywhere, his body spasming wildly before he fell on his back, his legs trembling at Jerry’s sides. Jerry smiled and kissed him hard.

“Thank you for letting Jerry bond more with you, Ralph.” Jerry whispered against his lips.

“Ralph doesn’t need to be thanked, but he’s not ready to stop bonding yet.” He smiled, a hint of deviousness gleaming on his teeth.

“Who said we were stopping just yet.” Jerry said as he lifted his hips, ready for round two.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
